Come To Bed
by MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Tony's insomnia is acting up again and Steve has to resort to drastic measures to get him to leave the lab.


Tony could feel the headache building up above his left eye, doing his best to ignore it along with the fact that his hands were twitching to the point where he'd nearly soldered his own finger to a circuit board a few minutes ago, but there was no way he was abandoning this project now. He was hours away from unlocking quantum teleportation – mostly to wipe the stupid smirk off that wizard's face – but the hours upon hours in the lab were starting to take their toll.

He'd been awake for fifty- no, sixty three hours now, and he knew he was approaching his limit fast. Bruce had already stopped by and left, only staying long enough to proof read a code that Tony couldn't seem to get to work, before his yawns nearly consumed him. He'd patted Tony's shoulder as he left, only saying, "Steve's almost back from that mission, you know he'll send Nat after you if you don't finish up soon."

Tony huffed at the assumption that his own husband would need Nat to force him out of the lab, but still found himself ignoring the insistent buzzing of his phone 45 minutes later when the code finally compiled itself. _Just a few more minutes, then I can see Steve._ A few more minutes quickly turned into two and a half hours – not that he noticed – and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he registered the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Okay so maybe he'd been nodding off, but that didn't mean he needed to sleep. What he needed were answers such as how to produce enough energy to make a macroscopic object tunnel through thirty feet of air and concrete.

He took a quick swig of his long cold coffee, and turned to tell whoever it was that invaded his lab to fuck off when his eyes landed on his husband.

"Tony?"

Steve was standing a few feet away in his pajamas, one hand covering up a whale sized yawn, and the other one raised like he'd intended to have them folded, and Tony grimaced as he realized he may have fucked up just a little.

Steve lowered his hand to refold his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "Bruce told me you were just finishing up a project and that you'd be upstairs in a few minutes, so I thought I'd go to bed." His eyebrows raised even higher when Tony visibly grimaced, "But then I woke up a few minutes ago and your side of the bed was still cold, so I decided to come down here and drag you up myself."

Tony glanced down at his watch, eyes going wide when he registered the time. He looked back up in time to catch Steve rolling his eyes affectionately, but he could still see the exasperation behind them. He reached back to set down his mug of coffee, "To be fair I really did intend to go upstairs after a few minutes."

Steve huffed a laugh and shook his head, taking a step forward, "If I had to guess I'd say you haven't been upstairs in at least forty eight hours."

Steve took another step, leaning over him, and Tony tilted his chin up waiting for a kiss; but then he was pulling back, and Tony dimly registered his coffee mug being kidnapped right from under his nose.

"No, wait!" He made grabby hands at the cup, but Steve just lifted it above his head, and Tony sighed in defeat. He always lost when Steve did that… goddamn super-serum height.

"Come to bed."

"But I'm so _close-"_

"Tone." Steve frowned, "Look at your hands. How much longer do you really think you'll be able to work on this?"

Tony hid hands behind him, fully aware that they were shaking almost violently, "So? I'll quit the coffee, not that I have a choice," He sent a meaningful glance at the mug still held captive in Steve's grip, "I'll come to bed in a few hours, I really think I've almost cracked it this time-"

"According to Bruce you said the same thing when he tried to get you to eat dinner six hours ago." Steve raised an eyebrow, "Which is still in the microwave, by the way, don't think I didn't notice."

Tony felt the familiar buzz under his skin, itching for him to pick up another circuit board, and honestly tried to stop his foot from tapping, but it wasn't until he met Steve's eyes again that it died down enough for him to think. Steve was looking at him with his head tilted slightly, and his mouth curled into the ghost of a pout.

"Oh don't make the face."

"What face?" To his credit, Steve looked genuinely confused, but he'd been spending enough time around Nat that Tony didn't believe the whole innocent act for one second.

"That one," Tony gestured vaguely, "The puppy dog eyes, I'm not falling for it."

Steve pursed his lips, frowning, which somehow made it worse. He glanced down at the floor, then looked up at Tony through his eyelashes, "I miss you."

"That's so not fair." Tony wiped a hand down his face, groaning at his own crumbling resolve, "I'm going to have a talk with Nat about teaching you dirty tricks like that."

"Come on, you know you're tired." Steve stepped forward into his space, and set the mug on the bench behind him, "Have you started seeing the light flashes in your vision yet?"

Tony didn't bother to answer that one, he'd gotten his eyes checked last summer because apparently according to Steve, seeing bright spots in your vision wasn't normal. Tony still remembers the smug look on his face when the doctor simply said, "Just… go to bed, Tony." Truth is, he'd started seeing them around six this morning, but there was no way he'd tell Steve that.

"It's only two a.m." He changed tactics, but Steve wasn't taking his shit today apparently, because he took a second step forward, coming to stand between Tony's legs as he continued to sit on the stool.

Tony swallowed thickly, feeling a current run up his spine, and Steve just leaned forward, setting the mug down and bracing his hands on the table behind Tony, effectively trapping him in place.

"Well now what are you going to do, super soldier?" Tony said lowly, his tone missing sarcasm by a long shot when he suddenly found himself eyelevel with Steve barely inches away from his face.

"This." And Steve closed his eyes, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Normally whenever Steve initiated it would start out slow, gentle, and Tony would melt into a puddle. This time though, the second their lips touched, he felt a different sort of heat coursing through him. Steve's hands left the worktable, pulling Tony flush against him, and Tony let out a noise of appreciation, his own hands coming up to scrabble for purchase against his tight pajamas.

He cursed himself for buying Steve such a close fitting shirt, what use were clothes if he couldn't grab onto them at times like this? He lost that train of thought completely when Steve brought a hand up to tilt his face until their lips slotted together like they were made to be that way.

Tony groaned into his mouth, his hands settling around Steve's waist, toying at the edge of his shirt. It was an annoying shirt anyway. He'd just gotten it up over his abs when all the sudden the warmth left him. He was forced back into reality like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head as Steve stepped back quickly.

They were both breathing heavily and somehow Steve's hair was mussed up even though Tony hadn't touched it. _Yet._ His mind supplied. Steve's lips were red, and he was staring at Tony with eyes that Tony had long since discovered meant that Steve was about ready to tear his clothes from his body. Tony loved those eyes.

But that wasn't what his attention was focused on, what it was focused on was the fact that his clothes were still very much on, and Steve was suddenly very much out of arms reach, a smug look passing over his features, and Tony whined indignantly.

"Come to bed." Steve straightened his shirt, covering up the bit of his stomach that Tony had been able to expose and turning to march up the stairs with a purpose.

Tony sat dumbstruck for a moment, but the sound of the door shutting behind Steve jolted him out of his stupor and he jumped from the stool to sprint after his stupid conniving husband, muttering, "Fucking super soldiers…"

**A/N**

**I hope you all liked this little drabble, I needed a bit of an outlet after watching Endgame like holy shit… **

**Anyway if you'd like to see me write more stevetony let me know down in the comments because I'm thinking of writing more of them now that endgame has reawoken my marvel obsession. **

**MDL**


End file.
